


0107

by mecchi



Series: 83070100783 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Leeteuk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this sucks so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchi/pseuds/mecchi
Summary: Heechul is the first to wish Jungsoo a happy birthday. Special touch for a special person.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 83070100783 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	0107

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a fiction and is 100% self indulgence. Had this written for a birthday series that I planned in 2018 but life doesn't always work out as we planned. Found this and decided to share. I'm not a native speaker, so if there's anything out of place, do tell me <3

When a hand snags around his waist, Jungsoo manages to let out a small startled scream before he is slammed against the front door, face just inches away from hitting said door. Blinking owlishly, he stares at the door, too shocked to do anything for a few seconds.

"What the-" the sentence is cut short when as suddenly as he was pushed earlier, his body is now turned around and the first thing he sees is Heechul's predatory gaze, bright in the dim light of their home's entrance.

His brain immediately freezes again because there's something enticing when Heechul's catlike eyes stare him down and Jungsoo immediately feels like he's floating under Heechul's spell. They had been together for years but there are layers upon layers upon layers of depth in Heechul's gaze that Jungsoo couldn't even begin to unravel the mystery. Not when the eyes are glinting with desire and want and mischief and as always, Jungsoo will let Heechul do as he pleases.

And Heechul really did, surging forward to claim Jungsoo's lips possessively, locking Jungsoo in a searing kiss. There's nothing else Jungsoo could do besides melting into the kiss and taking everything that Heechul is offering. He feels a tongue probing and Jungsoo open up easily, no hesitation and no doubt. There's a soft thud as he let his bag falls to the floor so that he can wrap his now free hands around his lover, deepening the kiss even more. There's no fighting, just them making out against the door, breaths heavy and mingling and them taking as much as the other is willing to give. 

Of course it doesn't stop there. Jungsoo is already panting when Heechul's naughty hands that had been roaming his body slowly slips inside his pants, bypassing his boxers only to rest on his growing manhood. He only has a second to register a smirk before the cold fingers give his cock a tentative squeeze. With a hiss, Jungsoo's hips buck causing the fingers to be even bolder.

"Wh-what?" he asked breathlessly but Heechul only grins wider. Instead of answering, he leans forward and peppers kisses all over Jungsoo's neck. Jungsoo is about to form a better coherent question when suddenly Heechul holds his erection in a loose fist and flexes his wrist just so, succeeding in chasing away Jungsoo's sanity.

His breath hitches when he feels a thumb rubbing gently against the leaking slit of his erection, causing his hips to jerk forward uncontrollably. Of course Heechul then had to bite Jungsoo's neck, and Jungsoo throws his head back against the door, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Jungsoo can only focus on the warmth around his cock, and how Heechul's hand is slick with precum now. He can feel Heechul's other hand rubbing and playing with his balls and he spread his legs even wider and letting the door bear the brunt of his weight. It is a tight fit in his pants but Heechul being Heechul always manage to make it work.

Jungsoo can only moan as the expert hands work together and moving in tandem with Jungsoo's erratic hip thrusts. He grips Heechul's shoulders hard, overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure that made his toes curl inside his shoes.

A flex of Heechul's wrist caught him by surprise and Jungsoo let out a strangled grunt before he climaxes suddenly, cum flooding his pants in spurts. He blinks stupidly, body twitching in post orgasmic bliss.

Of course all he can see now is Heechul's satisfied expression, but Jungsoo can only feel pleasure and warmth and as cliche as it sounds, love coursing through his veins to even be triggered by such expression. Jungsoo is still trying to catch his breath when Heechul pulls his dirty hands out of the now soiled pants and without any warning proceeds to wipe the cum on Jungsoo's tshirt.

He continues to blink, unable to say anything, when Heechul leans forward to lick the shell of his right ear.

"Jungsoo ah... Happy birthday... You're my hyung now..." there are mischief and teasing in the tone but there are also so much adoration and fondness that all Jungsoo can answer is with a soft laughter.

Heechul pulls back again but this time Jungsoo pulls him closer, preventing the other man from walking away and he stares at Heechul's face, feeling the love for the other man fills his heart so much that he feels like it could burst. He pulls Heechul closer and closer until their lips meet in a gentle kiss that is so sweet that both of them had to smile into the kiss. 

"You do know ten days don't really count?" he whispers against the soft lips. 

"Then, do you prefer oppa instead?" Heechul didn't skip a beat in answering causing Jungsoo to choke on his saliva and unintentionally loosens his hold.

By the time Jungsoo is done coughing, Heechul has already escaped, his peals of laughter ringing through the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are most welcomed <3


End file.
